PlayDates
by King Sirahk
Summary: Playdates, is a horrible word in Hiko's opinion. But somehow also turn out to be...interesting. KK. AU.
1. Force Play

_Yes, I have made a one-shot. I am so proud of myself, I could cry!  
The idea just popped in my head one day, and couldn't be removed. And since I'm being slow on '_I Hate Him'_ I thought why not just write it.  
I just felt that RoruKen Fandom needed a cute little story of Kenshin and Kaoru when they were kids. With additude.  
At first it was just going to be small and I wasn't really planning on posting it. But I couldn't stop writing! It was a great way to get my mind off my main story.  
_

_Now I can really get to it._

NOTE: _This is not connected to_ 'I Hate Him'. _It's just random.  
Enjoy it though!_**Disclaimer: I now own 1-13 Volumes! So! HAH!...but still not the actual properties...**

* * *

Play dates.

A horrible word if you asked Hiko. Irritating and boring. A complete waste of time really. But what did it matter? No one truly cared for his opinion at this point, but that didn't stop him from complaining, though.

He was driving to some park that he was forced to go to. Not for him. But for the runt in the back.  
Hiko looked back thought his review-mirror to catch a glimpse at his 'adopted' kid. Adopted isn't really the word. His parents were alive and kicking just nicely, but...sigh...his parents were busy…and decided that Hiko will be his babysitter.

Babysitter.

Another word that he didn't enjoy too much.

He looked again at the kid, who was staring at the passing of trees and cars. He looked deep in thought for a sever year-old, but then again the runt wasn't exactly a normal seven year old...

Not to say he isn't mean or anything, he's just not good with people his own age since he is forced to hang out with older children. Therefore making the loser smarter and sarcastic. Not good for the parents of five to six year olds.

The kid's red hair was pulled back into a pony tail, a small one, but his mother didn't want to cut his hair. Said he looked too precious. Hiko shivered that word was demeaning to the kid's masculinity; already he looked like a girl.

The kid looked up to see Hiko staring, "Hey, you gonna stare at me or the road?" he bluntly said giving a certain glare toward his 'babysitter'.

"Hmph," Hiko replied, "what's got your panties in a twist?" Only the brat could get away with this, it was their 'special' relationship.

He made a face, "I don't wear panties! I'm a boy!" he huffed, crossing his thin, small arms across his tiny frame. "And I don't want to go to this 'play date'. Most of these kids are younger then me, and I don't know a single one of them,_ so_ I don't want to go!"

He was being stubborn, a usual trait in him. 'Got it from his father' Hiko thought to himself, 'maybe from me too...you know one of those rub off traits...'

"Too bad kid, you're going," Hiko looked up to the review mirror, "I didn't drive all this way just to turn around."

He began to pout, "But why? What's the point? Why can't we just go to the park? Or Book-A-Million? That's where I can spend hours reading books and you could go to those places where those bikini ladies are!" Hiko felt a sweat drop, as long as the idiot doesn't spill that to his parents…

"Kid, get over it, your mother will know if you don't go. Besides your parents want you to meet someone there." He replied looking up again and into the mirror. Kenshin sighed, in defeat, if his mother would know he was there or not, he would get in trouble in he didn't show. Hiko sighed; he hated seeing the look, that pathetic look that makes even him, Seijuro Hiko, melt with defeat.

"How about this, we go there, meet the people we have to meet, and then leave in under a hour but no less then 45 minutes?" Hiko looked up to see a happy red-head and took that as a yes.  
They drove in silence for sometime; he looked up to see what the kid was doing, noticing that he looked like he wanted to ask something. So Hiko broke the silence.

"What?"

"Who am I suppose to meet?"

Hiko looked forward, wondering the same thing. He wasn't told so he had no idea.

"I don't know, a kid I think."

"Well obviously." The runt paused, "They didn't tell you?"

"Nope." Hiko turning left, finally arriving to their destination. He parked along side of a large oak tree, shading them from the hot sun. Kenshin hopped out of the car, shading his eyes from the brightness that surrounded him. He looked around; noticing a lot of kids were here, hoping he could find someone of intelligence.

"Come on." Hiko called, "the sooner we get here, the faster we can leave." Kenshin nodded, pulling up his cargo shorts so that they won't fall down, they were a bit big for him, and ran after his mentor.

They walked toward the playground, well Kenshin was partially jogging, seeing as Hiko was taller than him, and arrived to a picnic table where there was a young woman and a young girl sitting on the table as if waiting for them.

"Oh looks like they're here." The young woman smiled, Hiko noted that she has a sweet smile.

"You two are the ones we're meeting?" he asked, the older female nodded.

"Do I have to hang out with her, Tae-san? She looks snobby." The younger girl whined. Hiko looked over, noticing she was wearing khaki shorts, a blue-plaid tank-top, and sandals. Her black hair was pulled into a tight pony-tail, and that she just called Kenshin a girl.

"I'm not a girl, just because I have long hair doesn't mean I'm a girl!" Kenshin yelled. He's sensitive about that…

"So, you still look like one." She looked bored at her reply, Hiko likes this girl, she has the right spunk to make Kenshin question himself.

Kenshin was steaming, "Shut up."

"Now Kaoru, be nice." The woman named, Tae-san warned weakly. Kaoru sighed and hopped off the bench and walked towards Kenshin. She looked him up and down, with a disapproving look before she turned and walked off.

Kenshin glared at her every step, before walking behind her. All Hiko could was watch the magic.

"So, you're that little girl's babysitter?" Hiko asked trying to make small talk.

Tae nodded, "Yes, little Miss Kaoru has trouble with other people thanks to her boyish-ness. She a bit ruff, but she's a sweet girl."

Hiko chuckled; he could tell Kaoru had a good heart even though she was a bit mean toward Kenshin. But then again it was the runt's taste of his medicine.

"What's the boy's name?" Tae asked.

"Himura Kenshin."

"Oh the Himuras," Tae replied watching Kaoru walk over to the slides, "Well I guess Kaoru will have a little trouble with first impressions now."

Hiko was puzzled, "What makes you say that?" Watching Kaoru was amusing as she pushed Kenshin away from the stairs that led to the slide; Kenshin fell onto the ground, and yelled something at the girl and getting back up.

"Well, Kamiya Kaoru is known to be a little aggressive…" Tae cringed as she watched Kaoru make a face at Kenshin.

Hiko's eyes let up, "Kamiya…" Now he knew why Kenshin's mother was excited to get Kenshin out and meet his playmate. The Kamiya's were a growing business family, a good alley in the marketing world. When Kenshin and Kaoru get older…

Hiko knows the rest of the story.

"Oh I see now, I know why this is going on." Hiko smiled, "I like this plan, and anyway to make the runt suffer is fun, so I'll play along." This part of the conversation was to himself.

Tae looked confused, but looked backed to watch the children, when she saw an older child walking suspicious toward the two. "Oh no…" she whispered.

The kid must have been in his early teens, and looked like a small gorilla. He was scowling and hunched over a bit like he had a bad back or something. He seemed to be walking with his arms, not graceful at that either. But you could tell that he finds pleasure into torturing unsuspecting kids. A bully no less. And his current target: happen to be the two bickering brats.

Unfortunately neither of the two was noticing the big brute as he headed their way, as they were in a childish argument over a swing. Hiko knows that Kenshin can't exactly defend himself perfectly yet, but he also knows that if he doesn't let him try, Kenshin will scowl for weeks. He'll back off until he knows it's time to move in.

Tae, of course was getting worried, and was inching herself to the bickering younglings, but Hiko held his arm out to stop her, "It's best not to interfere, Himuras have a bit of a pride problem, and if my sources are correct so do the Kamiyas."

Tae nodded, but still wasn't sure.

Kenshin finally noticed the bully as he was getting closer, and as expected he was trying to calm down Kaoru, and put her into safety. But Kaoru would be a difficult damsel. Hiko couldn't hear everything, but was certain it wasn't very nice, for a six year old to say, as Kenshin went into defense mood. Kenshin pointed toward the gorilla-boy, and it seemed to hit Kaoru in the head. Hiko could see Kaoru form the word "Oh." …before making another complaint.

Hiko really liking this girl, he must compliment the choice to the runt's parents.

The older boy finally reached the smaller kids, Kenshin stood in front of Kaoru with his arm stretched out in front of her. Kaoru leaned away from the taller boy as he towered over them. Again Hiko couldn't hear what was being said, but he figured it had to be a peace-making.

Kenshin was talking his way out of a fight or trying to, which he could do quite well, he talks his way out of grounding all the time…

Kaoru couldn't keep her eyes off the guy, it made Hiko wonder what she was thinking…

Kenshin stopped talking, and there was tension in the air. For a moment it looked like Kenshin stopped a fight before it could happen.

But that was only for a moment.

The giant punched Kenshin right in the stomach, making him fly back a few feet. Kaoru was furious. She yelled at the boy, Hiko picked up a few words, "stupid retard" "giant gorilla-face". But that seem to do the trick, as he push Kaoru down on to the ground.

Tae gasp and tried to go forward to Kaoru, but stopped when Kenshin suddenly slammed himself into the older boy.

"That's gonna leave a bruise…"Hiko muttered to himself. The moron was being reckless, big surprise there.

The body slam seemed to work only slightly, but enough to make the human gorilla fall over Kenshin was panting heavily and Kaoru, for the time, showed concerned. For a minute, before she started critiquing Kenshin approach.

Hiko could see the vein in Kenshin forehead all the way from where he was. He chuckled, "Oh this is going to be fun."

The older boy got back up and pushed Kaoru into Kenshin. She didn't like that very much. She turned around and kicked the retard in the shin. It seemed to have hurt her more them him.

The bully pushed her backed down, harsher than before, and went for Kenshin. Kenshin went in defense mood and held his ground, punching the kid in the face. The bully staggered back and clutched his nose.

He gave a big yelp, and hit Kenshin in the face, making Kenshin fall back into the swings. He towered over Kenshin about to make another move, when Kaoru threw a rock at him; he turned around and hit her.

Kenshin didn't like that, and kicked him where it hurts. The giant crumpled down in pain huddled there for a moment.

Kenshin stood there, knowing that it wasn't over. Kaoru was holding her arm, and ran over to Kenshin to check if he was alright.

The teen picked himself up, and looked pissed. Hiko decided enough was enough, and stepped in.

"Okay I think were down here, or do I have to get in touch with your parents? Let alone the police" Hiko asked the kid as he walked up behind him.

Hiko got a good look at the two 'heroes'. Kenshin had a cut on his forehead, and bruise forming on his right cheek, he was slumped over a bit and breathing heavily. Kaoru had a couple of scratches on her legs and face, and her arm looked like it was going to have a mighty nice bruise. Hiko sighed; oh it was going to be fun explaining this one…

The swine looked as if was going to attack Hiko, not caring that he was an adult. But was sadly mistaken when looked up at Hiko's face.

He slightly pissed his pants…and ran away with his tail between his legs.

Hiko sighed again, "Although you're still standing, kid, you still lost." Hiko crossed his arms in disapproval.

Kenshin shrugged, "I still lasted though."

Tae, coming out of no where, ran over to Kaoru, "Oh when your parents see you…" she exclaimed, not happy that Hiko made her stop from stopping the fight.

"What? It would be no news to them. I come home dirty and scratched up all the time." Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

"Well let's get you cleaned up a little bit." Tae ordered.

They walked the two over to the picnic, and Tae rushed over to the car to get a First-Aid Kit. She apparently was very prepared when it came to Kaoru.

Hiko smirked at the sight, although they would deny this for a very long time, Kenshin was holding Kaoru's hand as they sat and waiting for Tae to return.

They were quiet while being patched up. But when it was all over, Kaoru hopped off the bench and demanded to be taken somewhere that had chicken nuggets. After all she had just gone through a dramatic experience.

Kenshin stated she'll get fat if she ate that. Kaoru threw a pinecone at him.

They had another fight, before Hiko pulled Kenshin out and told him that they had to go. Kenshin stuck his tongue out, "Good-bye loser."

"Good-bye girly-boy."

Kenshin steamed at his new nickname and had to be dragged to the Kaoru so he wouldn't pounce the young girl. Kaoru was laughing all the way to the car.

As Hiko pushed Kenshin into the car, he looked over at Kamiya; she was looking over at him, but looked away when she saw Hiko. Hiko might have imaged it, but he could have sworn she had blushed when she got caught trying steal a peak at the rascal.

Hiko smirked before walking to the driver seat.

As he started the car, he looked back to see what was the idiot doing. The kid happened to be looking at Kaoru's car, thoughtfully.

Hiko felt his smirk forming on his face, he knew the kid was star struck…the way an eight year could be star struck.

"So when's my next play date?" Hiko could hear the smile in Kenshin's voice.

All he could do was laugh.

* * *

_Review my loves.  
I do love a good review.  
This is the longest story I have made yet...well the longest in one chapter I mean.  
I'm quite proud._

_:beams:_


	2. Colds or Dares

_Yes. I finally written it.  
I was so shocked to see this!  
I left_ PlayDates _as a one-shot, but I came back and looked at my email, I had 20 reviews waiting, and a hell of FF Favourites and Alerts.  
Geeze people did you like it?  
Most of my reviews were asking for another chapter.  
That made me feel good.  
I decided to give my readers want they wanted:  
A sequel.  
But I'm not stoping here.  
I plan to make this a three-shot.  
Yes!  
I'm so awesome like that!_

Enjoy.

_We are four years ahead now.  
Kenshin...11  
Kaoru...10_

* * *

Colds.

A horrible thing, and who ever finds the cure for it, Kenshin will personal thank them, and give them whatever they wanted. Because right now that's exactly what Kenshin has. A cold.

"Ugh," was all Kenshin could do right now. Moan with discomfort and complain about the discomfort.

The TV was on but Kenshin had it on mute, nothing was on, and the noise gave him a headache.

Kenshin tried to breathe through his nose but failed, only getting a coughing fit as his reward of attempt. Kenshin sighed. He was sick, unhappy, and most of all, bored.

"It's raining today…" Kenshin mumbled as he looked out the window. The deep clouds of grey hung in the sky, as it poured it's self onto the earth. Looking at the gloomy setting wasn't helping his mood.

Kenshin exhaled sharply, he didn't want to lay here for the next who knows how long. If he could have it his way, he would try to sweat out his cold, instead of laying like his on his deathbed.

He sneezed…although right now he feels like he is on his deathbed.

"I just want to breathe through my nose!" Kenshin cried to his room. Of course walls didn't reply, but he was sure if they could talk, they would be making fun of him right now. He sighed, '_Even Kaoru would make this experience pleasant,' _he thought to himself.

_Kaoru_…and redness immediately made its way to Kenshin cheeks. He wasn't sure way but sometimes when he was by himself he would blush if he though or said 'Kaoru'. He didn't get it.

But Kenshin thinks it might have to deal with last week's event. When Kenshin was dared to kiss her…

It's all Hiko's fault!

* * *

Boredom struck hard in the Himura's house. Two days ago, the Himuras and Kamiyas decided to go to the beach. But bad weather got involved and the beach trip was canceled. When Kaoru's parents had a sudden board meeting, they asked if they could leave Kaoru in the company of the Himura family. Kenshin's parents agreed happily.

Ever since the success of the Play Dates, they try to make Kenshin and Kaoru do everything and anything together. It's not as bad as it seems. Kenshin and Kaoru have gotten over their 'hatred' as they told their parents, and are now able to call each other 'friends, and that's all.'

But boredom makes even close friends aggravated. Board and card games have been played too man times, movies are just boring right now, and the weather was too wet to play in.

They could go swimming, but the indoor pool is closed due to something that Kenshin's mother couldn't explain correctly. And they weren't allowed to go outdoors.

So here they were sitting in the living room, as boredom consumed them, when Hiko came home. Finding the children in a zombie like state was kinda scary for Hiko, and was some what taken back at how everything he said, Kenshin showed interest.

When he asked what's wrong, Kaoru immediately complained, "We're so _bored_!" she fell back as she finished her sentence. Hiko laughed.

He asked if they played any games, they responded with every board, computer, and card games in unison. Hiko again felt a similar sweatdrop forming…

That's when he suggested the Evil. He said it so innocently no one could help but feel safe. Kenshin and Kaoru jumped on that idea.

They forced Hiko to play, telling him that it would be more fun with more people. And to make sure that they didn't do anything illegal. Kenshin didn't think about it at the time but Hiko was probably punching himself when they weren't looking.

After Kaoru admitted that she still wears her Barney pajamas and Kenshin was dared to lick his own cat, it was Hiko's turn. He stupidly said "Dare."

Kaoru decided his fate. "Hmmm…," as she thought of a perfect dare for a grown man to do. After about six "Hmmm…s" and Kenshin complaining about hurrying it up, Kaoru's ten-year old brain though of the perfect dare.

She smiled sweetly, Kenshin gulped and turned to his babysitter, "Good luck," was his reply as he waited to hear Kaoru's dare.

"You have to go into Kenshin's mom's closet, and get that pink frilly gown and matching hat, that she wore at the picnic last month and you have to let us take a picture of it." Kaoru told Hiko in a matter-of-fact tone, looking quite proud of her dare. "You _have_ to do it." She added

Kenshin laughed, Hiko just stared at her as if she made up her own language, but never the less stood and went to his doom.

He could the laughter from them, and he was pretty sure that they gave each other a high-five. He opened up the closet of Himura-san, and found the ugly pink dress and hat quickly. He pulled the dress over him, surprised that it fit him, since he was a lot bulkier then Yuma. He grabbed the hat and inhaled.

He thought about punching Kaoru's father in the face when he saw him, but decided against it. But if he ever gets a chance…

Hiko walked out and was faced with roars of laughter and a blinding light. Internal shame was now frozen forever in that tiny camera's memory. No doubt to developed and framed.

"Am I done yet?" he growled ready to strike when he got out. Kaoru nodded in her laughing fit. Kenshin was on the floor, making sure to remember this for as long as he shall live.

When Hiko came back, grumpy, he could still hear the giggles out them. He exhaled sharply. Then it hit him.

"It's my turn right?" he smirked when Kaoru nodded. "Good, Kenshin?" Kenshin looked up a bit wide-eyed, waiting for the question, "Truth or Dare?" Kenshin coming from his father answered immediately, "Dare," Kaoru muttered, "Well aren't you brave."

'_Brave indeed_,' Hiko thought.

"Alright, I dare you to…" he paused as if he was thinking of the perfect dare for him, and to also let the anticipation get them. Hiko felt his phone vibrating. "…to kiss Kaoru." He watched their faces fall in horror, "And you have to do it." He added before walking out of the room to answer his phone.

Kenshin was horror struck, and stared at Hiko as he walked out. Then he slowly turned toward Kaoru. Her face looked like his.

They stared at each other for a good minute before Kaoru told him to get it over with. Pride, it's the pride…

Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and sat down next to her. He gulped before looking at her. He was shaking…with nerves?

"Two seconds and that's it." Kaoru glared, Kenshin nodded in agreement. He leaned in.

It was a small peck, but it lasted more than two seconds. More like it lasted long enough for both of them to be out of breath as Kenshin pulled away. They blushed, and looked away.

Ten minutes later Kaoru went home, and Kenshin's cold came.

* * *

Now here sits Kenshin in confusion for his feelings for his 'friend'. Hiko popped in.

"Hey, I got the film developed, and yes even the dress one." He cringed as he remembered. Kenshin felt better as he grabbed the pictures out of Hiko's hand. He didn't notice the smirk that was on Hiko's face.

Kenshin opened the packet to find his fear on the first picture. He pulled out the picture to see it clearly. There it was, frozen forever in time, Kenshin kissing Kaoru.

"Hiko!" Kenshin leaped out of his bed as he went to go murder his babysitter.

* * *

_Was it good?_

_Loves to you all!_


	3. Weird Engagment

_I know, I'm great.  
This a very long chapter, so those who wanted it to be long. I grant your wish._

And I have more good news.  
I'm making one more chapter.  
Yeah I'm great.

Here you are.

Classic disclaimer applies.

* * *

Engaged.

It is possibly the best word in the dictionary right now, well at least to Misao, it is. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard it. She always knew it was going to happen, just not when. She couldn't believe, Kaoru…engaged!

She squealed again.

"Would you stop?" snapped Misao's newly-engaged best friend, Kaoru, who now wished she kept her mouth shut.

They had cleaning duty today, and Misao wanted to know why Kaoru had leave so quickly off the phone, and so Kaoru told her why before she could stop herself. Now Kaoru was beating her head with the tip of the broom while Misao was swinging and singing and dancing about the room with joy.

"I know I should stop but it's so exciting!" Misao literally jumped in the air.

"You're not helping me clean…" mumbled a now grumpy Kaoru, as she swept the floor. Misao looked at her for a moment, "Are you hurrying so you can go see _Kenshin_?" Misao sneered. Kaoru made a face, but quickened her pace on the sweeping. Misao laughed.

"So," as Misao collected the trash, "how? When? Where? You must spill _everything_!"

Kaoru stopped, and before she opened her mouth an idea came. Kaoru turned ever so slowly, with an evil smile curling up on her face, "Do you _really_ wanna know?"

Misao gulped, Kaoru had Kenshin's smile; evil, twisted, and sometimes cruel. It sent shivers down everyone's spine that was in its path. Never the less, Misao nodded.

"Alright then," Kaoru shrugged as she put up the broom. They were finally finished cleaning.

"Come on, I'll tell you outside while we wait." Kaoru motioned Misao toward the door. Every Thursday Misao and Kaoru were to clean the Homeroom, and everything Thursday Kaoru would be picked up by Kenshin and Misao would be picked up by Aoshi.

When they reached the front door, Misao bounced on Kaoru. "Okay now you tell me everything!"

Kaoru stared at her, sighed and said, "There's not that much to tell you. It was normal."

"What do you mean?"

"It was the usual, nothing was abnormal. No new places or new things. We did what we always did." Misao stared, "You mean you went to Wal-Mart…and then Five Guys…and then you went home." Kaoru nodded.

"Well if you want more detail…he called me up Friday saying we were going out. So the next day he picked me up, and we went to Wal-Mart to make fun of people. And there was this really big lady, with a feather boa neckline, hot pink too. It was _gorgeous._" Kaoru said in sarcasm. Every word that Kaoru was saying, was making Misao more disappointed about this entire engagement…why did she have high expectations?

"…and then after that old guy gave me a wink, I told Kenshin that I was hungry and then he took me to Five Guys, and luckily those boys were there, so I had a fun time."

Misao snapped out of her disappointment for a moment, "You mean the really cute ones?"

"Yeah, I told Megumi that they were there the after Kenshin 'pop' the question."

"You told Megumi about this?!" Misao was shocked, Kaoru told Megumi, Megumi the girl Kaoru couldn't get along with until last year, only because she was going out with Sano. Even still, Kaoru and Megumi had a rocky relationship; because of the way Kaoru treats Kenshin, which isn't that bad…just not to Megumi's taste

Kaoru paused, "Oh yeah…I did tell Megumi about this…now that I'm thinking about this, I thought I told you," Kaoru went into thinking pose, placing her index finger on her chin and looking up, as if this really helps.

"Wait…when did you tell her?" Misao asked. As long as it wasn't to long ago, Misao could get over this…slightly.

"Like two weeks before I had to go to my aunt's house."

"That was like…two months ago."

"Really?" Kaoru asked, "I thought it was like a month ago…"

Something struck Misao, "You mean…you've been engaged for two and half months, and you didn't tell me?" Misao noticed her voice was getting louder and squeaker with every word.

"I thought I texted you..." Kaoru whispered to herself.

"Apparently not," Misao muttered.

"That's right, I texted my grandmother!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Misao stared. She counted to fifty before, as calmly as she could, tell Kaoru something, "Your grandmother doesn't even have a cell phone!" she screamed.

Kaoru froze."Oh yeah," she paused again, "then who did I text? I know I texted someone…"

Misao hit herself. "Just go on, just tell me the rest of the story." She didn't look at Kaoru as she explained the rest of the story.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, well after we ate we went driving and just listen to music, then I had to make it for dinner, so he dropped me off and that's when he asked."

Misao was interested now, now was the part she's been waiting for. "Go on," she told Kaoru, excited.

"Well I went inside, and Mom was just about finished with dinner, and she asked me about my day, I told her the usual. Well, a couple minutes later we sat down for dinner, and Dad and Mom were talking about something that I couldn't care for. Dad asked me if I did anything for something, I really don't remember it was awhile ago. Anyway, so my cell rings." Kaoru stopped to look over at Misao. Misao didn't like how this was going.

"So of course I answered it, and of course it was Kenshin. And he was like, 'my folks won't stop asking me about when I'm gonna ask you to marry me, so…will you?' I was like, 'Yeah'. And that's how we got engaged." Kaoru beamed.

Misao just stared, refusing to look at her friend, and barely noticed the car that pulled up, and Kaoru waving her hand in front of her face. She didn't hear Kaoru saying good-bye.

When Aoshi pulled up, he had to carry Misao in to the car. When she wouldn't talk, he asked, "They told you about the engagement, didn't they?" Misao's screaming confirmed it.

* * *

Misao grumbled all the way to the lunch table, nothing nobody did or said made her happy. No even Aoshi and usually all he had to do was just stand there to make her smile.

Luckily Kenshin and Kaoru decided not to go to school today, probably out of fear. Misao sat down across from Megumi who was eating her daily salad and Sano who was eating the second helping of the school's lunch.

Aoshi sat down next to her, looking worried that she might start screaming again. When she didn't he relaxed, and began to eat his lunch, of course giving Misao side glances every bite he ate.

Megumi looked up, realizing it was much to quiet now. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Misao. "What's wrong with her?" Megumi looked over at Sano, who was finishing up his lunch in a not-so-pleasant fashion. Megumi gave him a look.

"What?" he asked, Megumi glared her eyes. Sano realizing his problem fixed it by taking smaller bites.

"Oh, Misao?" Sano said, "Kaoru told her about the engagement."

"Please don't mention it, she still upset." Aoshi mumbled.

Megumi didn't say anything, Sano started laughing. Yahiko sat down next to Sano, with a curious look stretched across his face, "Why isn't Misao talking, usually she's talking up a storm."

"I'm not going." Misao mumbled.

"Where are you _not_ going?" Megumi asked, raising her slim eyebrow. Misao looked up, and watched Megumi for a moment before repeating, "I'm not going to their wedding."

"We're talking about Kenshin and Kaoru aren't we?" Yahiko inquired, looking up at Sano, he nodded, and Yahiko shrugged and picked up his sandwich.

"See," Misao jabbed a finger towards Yahiko, "even he knew. He knew!" Yahiko, in mid-bite, hesitated before saying, "That's because I live down the road from Kenshin and my parents told me. I was bound to find out." Yahiko finally took a chunk out of his food.

"Well anyway," Megumi getting back on the subject, "there's not going to be a wedding." Misao jumped up, shocked.

"They canceled?"

"No, there's just not going to be one." Megumi said.

"I'm confused."

"Didn't Kaoru tell you about the 'wedding' idea?" Sano asked, smiling.

"I don't think she's ready to hear this, Sanosuke." Aoshi said, glaring at him.

"Tell me what?" Misao looked over at Aoshi but looked backed at Sano for an answer.

Sano laughed before telling Misao, "Well there are two options that are open right now. Option one: Vegas," Misao gasped. Vegas was trash weddings, Kaoru can't have a trash wedding. "And Option two…" Sano paused; Megumi was biting her lip, watching Misao and Aoshi, shaking his head wishing Sano didn't say anything. "Do you really wanna know?" Misao nodded. "Alright right, but just squeal until I say so."

"And option two: the idea is, that Kenshin is going to get a ring from gum ball machine, specially a mood ring, then they are going to go to the Downtown Thrift shop, and Kaoru is planning on buying an 80's style grandma's dress, with shoulder pads and sequence. Kenshin is going to buy the ugliest tie and if he can find one a ragged top hat and hobo coat. They plan on taking pictures and sending them to everyone they know, Polaroid style too. And for the finally bit, the preacher that lives down the street from Kenshin, well, they going to bribe him into signing a marriage contract without going through the actually wedding ceremony."

Megumi sighed, hearing the long version of the 'wedding', Sano smiled weakly at Misao, Aoshi just watched Misao, making sure she doesn't have a panic attack, and Yahiko was trying not to choke as he was eating and laughing at the same time. Misao, breathing heavily, stood up and yelled, "I'm gonna kick her ass."

Shouts of laughter followed Misao as she ran out of the lunch room.

* * *

"Misao-san! How are you?" Tae shouted as she saw Misao walking up the road toward the Kamiya's house. "I'm fine," Misao lied, smiling, "Is Kaoru here?"

Tae nodded, "They just got back from the big celebration. Did you hear? Well of course you did, you are Kaoru's best friend! Well go on, she's on the deck."

Misao thanked her, and stomped toward the back of the house, Kaoru was in for a good ass-whooping. As she turned the corner, she stopped.

There was Kaoru, in a dark blue cocktail dress, sitting in the lap of her now-fiancé, Kenshin. Kaoru's high-heels that she, more than likely was forced to wear; lay forgetful on the ground as were Kenshin's violet high-tops. Kenshin jacket lay beside him, his tie loose around he's neck, the top collar button appeared unbuttoned. Kenshin arms wrapped loosely around Kaoru's waist, Kaoru's arms wrapped around Kenshin's neck.

They were talking, oblivious of Misao's arrival. Kaoru laughed at something that Kenshin said, Kenshin laughed with her. This was the most intimate Misao has ever seen them. They never even hold hands in front of their friends. It just made Misao smile. She watched as Kenshin kissed Kaoru on the forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. It was a loving kiss something only people can do when they are with the ones they care for. But Misao had to ruin it now, no matter how much she was enjoying the sight.

"Am I interrupting?"

They froze. Kenshin leaned his head toward Kaoru's neck, resting it as he was trying to get over his embarrassment of being caught. Kaoru looked fearful as she looked over to see her best friend, smirking.

"Okay the engagement really did happen the way I told you, I just left out a few things." Kaoru explained quickly.

"A few?"

"Shut up," Kaoru snapped, "and Option Vegas and Option Thrift Store can't happen, even if we want them to…and you're going to be my Maid-of-Honor." She added sweetly.

"I better be." Misao huffed.

Kaoru smiled, as Kenshin kissed her cheek.

* * *

_Isn't it sweet, loves?  
Review!_


	4. Twentyfour

_So, hi  
Sorry about being so late with this chapter.  
I had three ideas for this piece but each one failed as I began to write it.  
So it took my imagnation a while to think of something to replace the failing idea.  
I came up with a lot of other ideas, but none that really suited this story line.__So I'll be writing other pieces soon, but I need to catch up on_ '**I Hate Him**_' soon.  
So that will be my focus for a while, unless of course my mind says other wise._

**Usual disclaimer applies.  
Warning: there will be one little word used, but its only once.**

* * *

Twenty-four.

That's how many hours Kaoru had until she is no longer Kamiya Kaoru, but Himura Kaoru. Shocker to a lot of people but for some reason Kaoru didn't find it that shocking.

At first she thought it was because denial or something. Then she thought that maybe it just hasn't hit her yet, and still waiting for the moment when she starts to hyperventilate.

But really, it's because Kaoru has always known that she was to marry Kenshin, not because fate but because when Kaoru was twelve her mother told her she would marry Kenshin even if she didn't want to, and who basically had Kaoru in a corner making her say over and over again that she would marry Kenshin as if her life depended on it. And at that point Kaoru felt like it did.

Kaoru sighed, she was lying on the family trampoline, around 5 o'clock in the evening, the summer air seemed to not affect the night, autumn was coming, slowly but you could feel it approaching. It certainly was a nice night; the sun was setting nicely surrounded by the coming storm clouds.

Kaoru allowed her music play softly, but enough to clear other noises out. Except for that squeaking. The squeaking that came only from the trampoline that told the other that someone was getting on. Kaoru didn't even need to know how it was, but she didn't brace herself for the sudden jumping.

"Damnit Kenshin," as Kaoru went flying in the air and the iPod flying off and landing in some patch of grass, "that iPod isn't mine, its Misao's."

"Misao can survive…plus she has crappy music, one hit wonders and poor artists who only have albums because they know people or they are just good-looking." Kenshin jumped towards her, landing and somewhat colliding into Kaoru.

"So are you excited? Eh, I know you're excited I can see it in your face." Kenshin teased, rolling over to her side and sitting up, poking Kaoru in the side making her jump a little.

"Well…not really, I've been expecting it for a while now." Kaoru said simply.

"Well, that's nice."

"Hey Kenshin," Kaoru looked over at her soon-to-be husband, "can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot it woman." She smacked his arm.

"Do you think our relationship will change after we get married?" she asked.

"Not really, I mean the only thing that will change is that people will call you Himura-san and they'll be expecting children." Kenshin said shrugging.

"Oh." Kaoru paused, "Well I knew that, Gran told me if I was to have children at a young age make sure that you're the father." Kaoru looked over at Kenshin to see his face, she wasn't disappointed.

"I've been scared ever since."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"I was there when Gran told you that, I was like what twelve? Anyway, I had to ask Hiko what/how did that work" Kenshin said, Kaoru stared at him for a solid minute. It got on Kenshin's nerves.

"What?" He asked impatiently, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She kept staring.

"I didn't know what sex was, give me a break!" he shouted, Kaoru burst out in laughter.

"I knew what sex was when I was ten." Kaoru said after her laughing fit. Kenshin gave her a glare, not his scary one, but the one that just says 'Hey that's not funny'.

"Well I didn't" he huffed.

"And you asked Hiko?"

"Yes, and the way he described it to me, I thought if I stood to close to you, you'd get pregnant in nine minutes."

Kaoru snorted, "Wow, that's amazing. Hey Kenshin, news flash, that's not how you get pregnant."

"I don't get pregnant, I'm not a woman, therefore I don't have uterus, and that's your job little missy."

Kaoru clicked her tongue, and look at the setting sun. Kenshin laid down on the trampoline, letting his legs fall over the side. It was getting darker and it was getting cooler. Kaoru spotted the iPod, but felt too lazy to get it. Kenshin sighed, and stared up at the darkening sky, spotting the stars as they slowly came out of their hiding spot.

"It's a nice night," Kenshin remarked, breaking the silence, sat up and scooted closer to Kaoru. Kaoru looked over at him, putting her chin slightly on her shoulder. After a moment, she smiled.

"Yes, it's a very nice," she replied, and leaned in. Her lips were caught by Kenshin, and she moved to an angle to make it easier for both of them. Kenshin moved his hands up to Kaoru's neck, and pushed her closer to him. Lately this what Kenshin did, finding some way to kiss Kaoru, and Kaoru didn't mind one bit.

Kaoru broke off the kiss so she could breathe. Kenshin smirked at her, and kissed her cheek and right before her kissed her again there was a light coming from the right, and voice came out from that light, which sounded a lot like Sano, "Aw this will be a great shot for the reception slide show tomorrow."

Kenshin froze, and slowly turned his head toward where Sano, grinning like he had won the lottery, stood with a camera in hand. Kaoru didn't even need to look to know Kenshin was giving his glare. "That really was a cute picture, but I told you not to put it on flash, now we can't take anymore." Misao, who was standing right next to Sano, huffed. She felt her spine tingling but didn't dare look over at Kaoru.

"Kenshin won't kill you since you're a woman." Sano whispered, shifting his eyes over to the glaring couple.

"But Kaoru will have no mercy."

"You want five minutes?" Kenshin snarled

"Or three seconds?" Kaoru finished for him, slowly getting into position to attack at any moment.

"I don't see why you guys still get embarrassed, I mean everyone knows you guys do more then kiss." Sano replied, backing up slowly. Kenshin moved slightly but not enough to attack him, but was waiting like a predator, for the right moment.

"Can you hurry up and attack him?" called a voice, everyone looked up to see Hiko with a video camera, smiling like a wild man, "I wanna see the outcome and get this on tape and send it to America's Funny Home Videos"

"Oh fuck you!" Kenshin screamed and lunged at Sano, who was running and laughing like a mad man.

* * *

_So that's it for PlayDates.  
Sorry loves, I hope you enjoyed it!  
See you soon._

_So I'll be writing other pieces soon, but I need to catch up on_


End file.
